1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit for energizing an inductive load. In this circuit, energy produced when the inductive load is deenergized is stored and applied to the inductive load at its next energization, in order to enhance the speed of such energization, and to reduce the energy required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Energizing circuits for energizing inductive loads are well known. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,946, issued Apr. 23, 1968, on the application of Jacques Johannes Hendrik Croymans, a stepping motor having a single energizing winding is provided with a pulsing circuit having a single-pole double-throw switch which automatically returns to rest, and which, in first position, pulses the energizing winding and charges a capacitor, and, in second position, allows the capacitor to discharge through the energizing winding. The double pulsing allows the motor to take two steps for each switching operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,334, issued Sept. 17, 1968, on the application of George C. Newton, Jr., an energizing circuit is shown which is useful for driving complementary coils which are alternately energized. Energy resulting from the deenergization of one coil is applied directly to a second coil for increasing the rate of current rise in this coil.
In FIGS. 7 and 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,447, issued May 13, 1969, on the application of Harold R. Newell, are shown circuit embodiments of a driving network which utilize the reverse voltage surge across one winding when deenergized to enhance magnetic field buildup in a complementary winding.